sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Schleswig Joust
' The '''Duchy of Schleswig Joust' is a biweekly joust held at the Duchy of Schleswig roleplay sim on Sundays at 7:00 p.m. SLT. It alternates with the Cedarwood Round Robin Joust. Additionally it is held weekly on Wednesdays at 10:00 a.m. SLT. SURL: Duchy of Schleswig LM Rules & Regulations Last Updated 14Jun2012 Contestants and spectators may contribute additional prize money to the prize pool by paying the "DONATE" button on the score board. SPECTATORS - Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. - If involved with role-playing this event, please maintain proper decorum and respect for all. CONTESTANTS - The Tournament Official has final say on decisions regarding a match. - Arguing with the official will lead to disqualification. - Humanoid avies (humans, elves, nekos, anthro furries, etc.), no fantasy animal avies (dragons, wolves etc). - Avies must have visually realistic humanoid proportions (5' minimum height). - Height indicators are available for reference. - Minimize scripts, prims, radars, bling, meters, and other lag causing items. - If at all possible, remove them entirely if they are not really necessary. - No weapons or combat meters. - No Scripted Armour. You will be disqualified if you wear it! - No Scripted Objects except for your Horse, Lance, and Lance HUD. No exceptions! MOUNTS - Horses only, no fantasy mounts. Horses must have visually realistic proportions. Must be a full-sized horse (ie: standard saddle horse and/or draft breed). Amaretto and breedable horses, while adequate, must be at 100% or it will auto return to your inventory in the middle of your match if it's health drops significantly. Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. Avie must be realistically mounted on horse. No speed boosts or race modes allowed. If it's on, you will be asked to turn it off if it is suspected that it is in use. LANCE - Blunt Tip Only - KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), or TAS. No modified/custom lances allowed. Notes: - TAS lance: Restricted to a maximum left width of 6 (six on HUD or set width left of default). - All lances should be held in the normal default position. Contestants who are gripping lances at the extreme end to gain extra reach will be required to adjust or change weapons. MATCH Approach - When contestant's name is announced for a match (current or next match), exit the viewing stands and ready Horse, Lance HUD, and Lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. - Do not approach the list until instructed to do so by the Official. - Each player will be given 2 minutes to activate the list (countdown) from the time they are instructed to approach the list. - In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 3 minutes to return before being disqualified. (Total of 5 minutes). - Do not enter the list (activate countdown) until ready to joust. An uncontested hit resulting from ‘equipment failure’ or late starts will be allowed at the discretion of the Official. - Approach the list and move up to touch the gate, a message will be shouted that the contestant is ready and a red or blue flag will be shown over the middle of the lane. If necessary back up to remove the flag. - When both contestants are ready the countdown will start, at the end of the countdown the list will shout JOUST and the gates will open. HOLDS - If the Official calls a HOLD do not approach the list - You must stay within your lane. - Fouls, if a contestant fouls a hit in that run will not be counted. Fouls may be called by the Official or the foul indicators may be turned on for the list. The Official has the final say if a foul will be counted or not. - A foul can be one of the following: * Sharp turns resulting in a hit to the “back” of the avie * Flying * Jumping the rail or going abruptly sideways * If anything other than the horse's head or your lance crosses the rail A foul before a hit and your hit will not count; a foul after the hit, the hit will count. NOTE: Red lines on list lanes are used by the official as a visual guideline for judging turns so sharp they require a warning, and to determine excessive reach of the lance! - The match will be decided by the first to score 3 hits on their opponent (5 hits for the final match), or the leader after 10 passes. - After 15 passes there will be a tie breaker. TIE BREAKER - The Saracen target will be used to decide the winner. A MD or KK lance must be used, (if contestant does not have either, a demo KK lance will be made available). - Each opponent may make 1 practice run at the target. - After that each opponent makes a run at the target. - The contestant with the most total points after each pass will be declared the winner. - Other matches shall proceed when possible, while participants make ready for tie breaker round. At the end of a match (unless instructed differently by the Official for a playoff round) the contestants will return their horse and lance to inventory and return to the stands.